Don't Let it End
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: If the rest of my life is going to be like this, don't let it end! GSR, fluffyfluff! Sara's POV. Personal challenge from The Queen of Sin...it's finally up, chicky! Very little angst, blink and you'll miss it.


**Don't Let it End  
**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...never have and probably never will be.

**Spoilers:** The famous "Pin me down" scene in **Invisible Evidence**...everyone's seen it, right?

**Summary:** If my life is always going to be like heaven...I don't want it to end. GSR, Fluffy-Fluff! Sara's POV

**A/N:****Devilssmile666** has been bothering me to get a beta, but I don't want one. Prover her wrong by saying that I didn't have any mistakes (eh, I probably will, anyways) This was a personal challenge from my best-est friend in the whole wide world (still love ya, Ash!) Joey aka **The Queen of Sin**. Here's what she wanted in this challenge:

**1. GSR  
2. Either Sara or Grissom's thoughts during the "pin me down" scene  
3. Them admitting that it was a re-occurring (? anyway happened a lot) fantasy, whether it be to themselves or to the other person is up to you  
4. Over 1,000 words  
5. Must have the word "Spoon" in  
6. Angst-free...well it must at least end good**

* * *

I was standing in the layout room, completely absorbed in the snow-white sheet. The scarlet blood stained the sheet, and I tried to piece it all together inside of my head. I was so transfixed that I did not even hear him come in. I was only aware of him when my nose smelled his familiar scent. I loved his scent; I could just zone out and fantasize about him in my bed...

...He had started talking, so I probably should pay attention and snap out of it.

"Checking my work?" he asked, wondering if she had caught something he missed.

"Just looking around," I said dully. I was still a little pissed off that he took me off my old case.

Grissom walked up behind me, and I nearly shuddered. He was so close to me! He's staring at the sheet, but then – oh, God! – he looked at_me_! "What are you thinking?"

"Well, her body left this void," I said, showing him what I mean pointing to the area on the sheet, "so her attacker must've been on top of her, and held her down by her wrists."

_Just like I want you on top of me_! _Come on, Sara...snap out of it_! I turn to look at him, and he seems to be following me explanation. He tells me that by him pinning her down, it would explain the transfer of wax. I agree, and tell him so. I think I need to demonstrate my theory with him, so I take a chance, knowing I'll probably embarrass the hell out of myself.

"Pin me down," I order, holding my breath to see what he'll do.

He seems hesitate, but complies with my request. He grabs my wrists ever so gently, and it surprises me how soft they are. _I wonder how good it would feel to have them touching me everywhere else!_ _Ugh, concentrate Sara!_ I gently struggle against his grip, and I can tell he's trying not to hurt me. This melts my heart and I almost smile at him...almost!

"Well, she would've struggled," I said, but then I stop. "But then she gave up. Afterwards when he got up, he placed his hands on the sheet for leverage."

I think he gets what I'm saying. He puts his hands on the sheet by my hips – _don't even _think_ about it, Sidle!_ – and says, "Like this...which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets."

I had been looking at the sheet the whole time, but now I turn to face him.

"Yes," I respond.

And awkward silence fills the room, and I feel the tension. We are standing there, looking into each other's eyes. I can't believe how deep blue his eyes are! I suddenly take a breath ad step away, breaking this moment. I take a few steps away from both Grissom and the sheet before turning back to face him.

"Grissom, um, I, um, wanted to talk to you about something," I stutter out. God, I must sound so idiotic to him right now. "Well, you know I applied for the promotion for the key position."

He nods before telling me it's on his desk. I don't quite think he knows where this conversation is going, so I tell him.

"About that -- I, um ... I needed to know ... (she stops) ... I ... I wanted to make sure, rather, that anything that happened or didn't happen between us won't be a factor," I quickly say.

I still don't think he understands. Embarrassed, I break the awkward silence, "Never mind, I – I shouldn't have said anything. I'm always over-talking, around you."

Before I can embarrass myself even farther, I walk away as fast as I can.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Four years later, here we are. We're lying in bed after passionately making love. I lay my hand on his chest and trace small circles while my head rests on his shoulder. His arm his curled around my shoulders, holding my tight. He gently caresses my naked shoulder absently with his thumb.

"I just remembered the case where I asked you to pin me down," I told him randomly. "I was shocked you actually did it, to be honest. I figured you'd ask all these questions, think about it, refuse, and tell me that we'd compromise the evidence or something lame like that!"

"Those thought were running through my mind," he admitted, absently stoking my shoulder. "But I needed to feel your skin against mine...I just couple resist you."

I lean over and kiss him before replying, "You never can."

"I know...you're just irresistible," he whispers, pulling me on top of him.

I'm grinning stupidly, but I don't care. I'm in his arms, and everything is perfect. While we're on the topic of that case, he admits something that shocks the hell out of me.

"I actually fantasized about you after that case."

"_What_?!" I yelp, stunned yet flattered.

"Yeah...I fantasized of pinning you down in my bed and showing you a good time," he whispered huskily in her ear. "Multiple times, in fact."

I grin from ear to ear, kissing him all over. In between kisses, I ask, "And what exactly would those fantasies include?"

He smiles and flips me onto my back. I gasp in surprise, but am soon enjoying the experience. The room is soon filled with my breathy pleas and moans for more, and he complies. By the end, we are extremely exhausted, but very pleased. I know that I'll be sore in all the right places tomorrow when I wake up. I don't care. I lay down next to him and spoon up against him, relishing the feeling. We are breathing heavily, and the air smells like sweat mingled with the sex scent. He props himself up on his elbow, and just looks at me lovingly. I always used to be self-conscious of my body, but since I've been with Gil, he's made me feel loved, wanted...even beautiful.

"God, you're the most beautiful person God ever created," he whispered, gently caressing my cheek with the hand that's not holing his head up.

See what I mean...he could make anyone feel beautiful and loved. I smile warmly and cover his hand with mine. I squeeze it, and he brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. I feel as if I am in heaven. If this is what the rest of my life it going to be like...I never want it to end.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okey-dokey...hope you all liked it. Since I'm a nice girl and always use my manners, I will ask you politely: Will you please make me a happy little girl and please leave a review? Pwease? As I said, this was a personal challenge from **The Queen of Sin**...hope it was what you were looking for Joey!! 


End file.
